


Mejores Amigos

by Picly25



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Sciles Mini Bang
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picly25/pseuds/Picly25
Summary: Scott guarda un secreto, un secreto que involucra a su mejor amigo. Su mejor amigo que no es tan inocente como todos creen, más bien como Derek Hale cree.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 11





	Mejores Amigos

TW: Infidelidad

Scott ya no puede más, siente que en cualquier momento terminara en la comisaría ya sea para levantar una demanda por acoso hacia el pecoso, o por golpear a Derek Hale tan fuerte que se le olvidara hasta su estúpida chaqueta de cuero. Sí la segunda opción suena mejor.

Solamente no logra entender como Stiles Stilinski su mejor amigo desde que tiene memoria pasa de tener un momento romántico con el anciano de su novio Derek a una sesión de besos con él, Scott sabe que es atractivo, solo ¿Por qué Stiles lo besaba sí al final regresaría a los brazos de Hale? Derek, oh estúpido Derek, quien es un cornudo.

Cada día Stiles va a casa de Scott para que vayan juntos al instituto, claro esa es la excusa que le da Stiles a sus padres, y la razón que les da Scott a los suyos sobre porque van tarde de nuevo es que se entretuvieron viendo Star Wars o la primer serie que se le viniera a la mente, la verdadera razón y causa del estrés en el rubio es que Stiles tiene novio y ellos suelen tomarse un tiempo de cuarenta minutos de mimos y besos antes de ir al instituto, que se repite de manera más prolongada una vez llegan de este. ¿Lo peor? Es como si para el castaño no fuera nada tratarlo como siempre e incluso tener la locura de seguir con el anciano Hale, -como Scott le suele llamar-. 

Ahora viene la parte más peculiar para Scott , él no sabe como Stiles pasa de fingir prestar atención a Derek mientras lo observa de reojo, a tener un momento caliente mientras observa fijamente a Scott ignorando por completo que es a Derek a quien debería de prestarle atención, la manera en la que cada vez que se están besando Stiles ni siquiera parpadea mientras observa a Scott, esto hasta que le guiña un ojo y luego sigue como si nada. ¿Complicado? Demasiado. 

Y lo que considera menos normal son las ganas de aventar su casco para la motocicleta directo a la cabeza de Hale, teniendo en cuenta que en el peor de los casos iría a prisión un par de años y en el mejor le diría al padre de Stiles que fue defensa propia, -y contando que Stiles le siga el juego-, el casi pedófilo Hale iría a prisión y Scott por fin podrá casarse con Stiles y van a tener dos hijos, un perro y un hámster de nombre Nicholas. 

Y bien el chico de lunares a terminado su sesión de besos con Hale así que ahora esta dando los pocos pasos que le faltan para llegar con Scott, quien solo esta tratando de no aventarse a Derek y golpear su cabeza contra el pavimento. 

—¿Listo para irnos Scotty boo?

Pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa que pasaría por tierna para todos los de alrededor, pero no para Scott, ya no más, él sabía que detrás de toda la fachada de niño hermoso y amigable había alguien completamente diferente, y lo sabe mejor que nadie.

Pasándose una mano por el rostro logró articular una respuesta, —Claro Sti.

Y subiéndose a la motocicleta de Scott, con un Stiles muy abrazado de su cintura se encaminaron a casa de este. 

Una vez llegando a la residencia McCall, lo primero que hizo el castaño fue dar un salto de la moto y tomar de la mano Scott quien se bajó de ésta con facilidad, para subir corriendo los pocos escalones a la entrada y entrara como si en su propia casa estuviera, -lo cual no esta muy lejos de la realidad-. Aventando ambas mochilas a un lado del sofá de la sala y corriendo hasta el cuarto de Scott, quien sabía completamente de que iba el apuro de su amigo por llegar a la recamara. 

Con un poco de nerviosismo el latino interrumpió el entusiasmo de su amigo por abrir la puerta. —Stiles, creo que deberías de parar con lo que sea que estés haciendo.

El ojimiel miró a su amigo con una sonrisa desconcertada, y siguió en su labor de empujar la puerta y adentrarse con Scott para seguido volver a cerrarla, ahora con seguro.

—Vamos Scotty boo, ¿A qué te refieres?

Scott se sentó en la orilla de su cama y esto Stiles lo tomo como una invitación para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, —Stiles, basta sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando. 

El mencionado tomo las manos de Scott y las guió a su cintura, mientras repartía besos por su mandíbula, —Ouh, claro. Tal vez te refieres a pasar tanto tiempo tiempo con mi novio, tanto que ya casi no pasamos tiempo juntos Scotty. 

Medio perdido por la sensación de los suaves labios de Stiles por su mandíbula y cuello, apretó un poco más su agarre en la cintura del castaño. —Tu no deberías de tener novio. 

Stiles se acomodo mejor, dejando sentir su trasero justo sobre la cremallera de Scott, comenzó a mover su pelvis en pequeños círculos. —Necesito un novio, me hace lucir más.

Soltando un jadeo por la deliciosa fricción del trasero del ojimiel justo sobre su miembro Scott logró articular, —Tu no necesitas novio, necesitas terapia conejito

Dándole una rápida pero sensual lamida a los labios del latino, le susurró al oído, —O tal vez necesito que me folles.

Y Scott sonrió.


End file.
